The Evil Steve
' I was walking around my world when I saw a steve with an evil face staring up at me. I went to him and than he disappeared I was scared but I just thought it was my friend who was messing with me so I just let it go so I just went to mine some wood and made a house. I went out the house to go mining for diamonds but when I got down there I got trip wired and there was TNT under it so I had to get out of there now I was really scared my heart started beating and than I realized that I left some materials back at the house. When I got back my house was on fire and I didn't know what was going on but than I got an answer. When I went out of the house after I got all of my belongings out of the chest when I was running I looked up to see a sign saying YOU ARE NEXT. I swear my heart sunk into my stomach after I read that sign I wanted to turn off my computer but I was too obsessed with it so I stayed a little longer. But than I swear this part made me want to jump out of my chair, turn my computer off and run I was walking up a cliff and than I saw a fire trail down into a cave and than I saw a little tunnel I walked into it and than there was another sign that said LOOK BEHIND YOU. I turned around and than I saw him a evil face with a blue shirt staring at me that was the worst thing that I experienced than the computer crashed I tried opening the world but it sayed it was hacked by Black Steve that was the last time I played on that world 10 years after that and I haven't seen him since I want to keep it like that.' CAREER The evil steve is mad and wants to take it out on the world people are dying and reports are saying before they died they say a dark face with red eyes in front of them.i hope you guys can prep to defeat him cause if he keep this up minecraft will be transformed to a game of HELL.The only person we can hope to help us is notch but notch died in a battle against Evil Steve we have to find his body and feed him the notch golden apple and bring him back to life and together we can defeat The Evil Steve before it is too late. SIGHTINGS There has been sightings of the evil steve the only one found was when he was walking in the dark and then he saw the evil steve in the distance BE AWARE it is too dark for you too see him but if you look closely you may be able too take a look Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Cliche Category:Sightings